bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Grey Michael Vincent
Grey Michael Vincent is the deuteragonist of Battle B-Daman. His current B-Daman is Chrome Raven. Appearance Grey is a tall, preteen boy that has blonde hair and green eyes. Grey has a signature outfit that he is almost seen in. His trademark wizard hat with red bandanna tied around it and cloak combination match with brown and red-colored designs. His gloves and boots also match while he has a blue undershirt and white pants. Personality Grey is almost always calm cool and collected along with his good sense of humor and he also serves as the brains in Yamato's gang. Grey is rarely angry and irritated but can become frustrated during battle. Grey is easily also get shocked and rarely discouraged due to that he is normally a kind and happy person. He is best friends with Yamato & Bull where he maintains his tough guy composure but he has a soft spot for his sister Liena Grace Vincent. Trivia *Grey is 156cm tall and weighs 40kg. *His birthday is on 30th April. *His blood type is AB. *He is known to turn into a mother hen when it comes to his sister, Liena. *Grey and Liena are twins. Battle B-Daman 'Yamato Delgado and Grey Michael Vincent' Grey debuted as a character who wanted to capture Cobalt Blade but was defeated. Afterward he was sought out by Yamato and the two had a rematch that ended in a draw. After several friendly moments the two became acquainted and trained and even lived together with Bull for a while. He went out and showed Yamato the world of B-Daman, training him and showing him the basics. Everything was perfect in their friendship until Wen and Li openly challenge Yamato and his secret is revealed. The secret is that Grey is actually working with the Shadow Alliance, the same people who threatened Yamato's town and fellow B-Da Battlers. Little does Yamato know, Grey is only with them so he can free his little sister. It is also revealed that he lost to Yamato on purpose to test his abilities. He is later seen with Wen, Li and Ababa at the Winners tournament scoring a perfect 100 at shoot the gap, regretting that he has no one to share it with. In the semi-final qualifying round Grey defeated a skilled B-Da Player named Micky Mooker. Grey is shown to not have totally turned his back on Yamato, shown when he helps Yamato get the parts to fix Wing Ninja and several times when he is cheering on Yamato's team and discouraging the Shadow Alliance members. 'The Long Awaited Rematch Yamato vs. Grey' Grey is now put to the test when he must face Yamato in the first round of the Elite Eight Semi Finals. Grey trains vigorously for he match the next day until he meets Yamato and his gang in an ally way where the two share a surprisingly friendly conversation on how they both say they are going to win. Their match begins but not without Yamato looking discouraged and saddened. The stipulations of their match work in Grey's favor as Yamato is not able to balance himself on the moving conveyor belt and easily knocks down many of Yamato's pins. During their match Grey figures out that Yamato knows the truth but still tries to force Yamato to seriously B-Da Battle him and he reflects on his memories with Yamato. But after Yamato refuses to battle him seriously he uses his wide server to quicken his victory against Yamato. Yamato stands by until Grey uses his chrome impact slam to end it all, then Yamato rejoins the battle and retaliates with his cobalt power blast and the match ends in a tie. Their rematch starts and they both agree to have a real, fair and honorable B-Da Battle. After a hard fought battle their match ends in a tie once again with 43 pins knocked down each.When this ends in a tie once again with only 3 pins standing each, they move on to their final round. At the end of their final round Yamato eliminate's Grey's last pin, winning the battle. After the match Grey and Yamato finally renew their relationship as best friends and rejoins Yamato's group. 'Search For Liena' During Terry and Sigma's (Liena) match Grey is confused by the fact that Sigma is wielding his sister's B-Daman until her masked is removed and revealed to be Liena who he proceeds to reveal to everyone. After Liena defeats Terry he confronts her but to no avail telling him that she never knew him, to his surprise and extreme displeasure, but is re encouraged by Yamato and all of his true friends. During their search for Liena, Yamato confronts a Shadow Alliance Trainer named Goldo, where he learns the Shadow Alliance captures the spirits of B-Da Players. Terry and Bull decide to hold off Goldo while Yamato and Grey continue their search. When they find Liena, she assaults Grey for being a traitor. She challenges Grey to a B-Da Battle but is cut off by Yamato who decides to B-Da Battle in his place. After Yamato defeats her and free's her mind Liena and Grey reunite and share a heartfelt moment reunited at last. 'Cobalt Saber' When Cain invites Grey, Yamato and the gang to a gathering to celebrate his victories. When the gang discovers all of this is a trap they are infuriated with him, including Grey. After the destruction of Cobalt Blade the group all help to hold off Joshua and the guardians who plan to stop the creation of Cobalt Saber. After Cobalt Blade is successfully made the gang returns to the winner's tournament where Liena gives up her spot against Yamato to Grey. The two have a incredible match that was very close but Yamato came out on top. 'Chrome Raven' Grey and the rest of the gang begin to return Grey and Liena to their hometown of Wintune but are surprised when Wintune has been wrecked and made into a Ghost Town. This upsets and puzzle's Grey and Liena. After returning to Cowtune, Grey is relieved to see Liena happy and content with helping Mie like everyone else. This relief is short lived due to an attack of a nearby town called "Carlitoville". In Carlitoville it is revealed that a gang known as the Longhorn Brothers of the Shadow Alliance not only attacked Carlitoville but attacked Wintune as well. Sadly Yamato is unable to battle them due to Bull's shotty repairs, this causes Bull to battle in his place and eventually be solemnly defeated, destroying his Helio Breaker. Saying that the gang wishes to take out traitors like Grey they set up a rematch with Grey as the challenger in one week. After the challenge Grey is overly distracted and nervous about his match, unfocused in his practice match with Terry and very distant from the group when he is training solo. When Bull tells Grey that his Chrome Zephyr is no match for News Grey becomes very angry and heavily insults Bull telling him he didn't take care of Helio Breaker. One week passes and the Longhorn Gang storms Cowtune. With the help of Terry Grey is able to take out the first wave of members. But after Terry is knocked out by unfair battle mines, Grey is barraged by News' incredible strength, breaking Chrome Zephyr apart. Before it was destroyed Bull comes and gives Grey an updated Chrome series B-Daman known as Chrome Raven. Grey now easily defeats the rest of the Longhorn gang minions with Yamato and even one round with News goes off well, forcing him to call Salz for help. With the help of Salz and holding the villagers shadow cell prison hostage Grey and Yamato are backed into a corner, but Terry regains conscientiousness and encourages Yamato, this allows Yamato to adopt moves from his friends and worry News and Salz making them weak and cause Marda B to appear. Marda B grants News and Salz new powers by turning them into mosters giving Yamato and Grey a bit of trouble. This bit of trouble becomes a huge problem as Yamato and Grey are backed into a corner, being barraged by battle mines and b-da balls, Grey and Yamato appear to be defeated. Yamato and Grey are saved by Wen and Li who destroyed the mines and blocked the b-da balls; Vinnie V even shows up to annouce this world class B-Da battle. Next even Berkhart and Sigma return to help. With the combined strength of all these friends, News and Salz are no match and ultimately defeated. Yamato and Grey proceed to free all the captured prisoners but not before they receive a threat from Marda B announcing the creation of the Neo Shadow Alliance. 'Neo Shadow Alliance' While training with Yamato and Terry, Wen and Li return to ask for the help of the group to challenge the Neo Shadow Alliance because they witnessed an entire city ransacked by a man named Ike and his soldiers. When Grey and the others were about to take off they are stopped by Mie and Armada who do not allow them to go any further. This does not stop them though, they all decided to sneak out during the night leaving behind Liena, Mie and Armada. Grey chose to leave behind Liena for her own safety but still worries about leaving her without him. During their journey they meet a child who Terry has nicknamed Gill. He tells them that Ike is the one who took over the village and outlawed B-daman in the name of the Neo Shadow Alliance. Yamato defeats Ike who turns out to be Castieo, Castieo gives Yamato a book listing potential B-da players being controlled by Marda B. The directions lead to a town called Lycan where he found the B-Da Sage Pandoro. On their way there they meet up with Wen and Li take them to their hometown of Lycan. They find the B-Da Sage palace but their they find that his servants have been turned against him by Marda B. Wen and Li defeat the turned servants and learn the origin of Marda B the former B-Da Master. The B-Da Sage Pandoro tells them all to head west to find their next stage to defeating the Neo Shadow Alliance. During their trip they all stow away on a pirate ship belonging to Captain Fin. Captain Fin and Grey soon become friends and learn a lot about each other. When Fin Junior, the son of Captain Fin attacks the ship Grey battles him to free his mind from Marda B. With the help of Captain Fin Grey defeats Junior even when he is cheating by utilizing the wind, Grey's specialty. Grey and the others depart after Captain Fin takes them as far west as possible. In the West Grey and the others go in Meowtra temple where Armada is disguised as a spirit challenges them to three tests, only having to pass two Grey aces the first, Terry fails the second and Yamato blows away the third. 'Assault on Marda B' Marda B starts his plan to take over the world and while in hiding they are found by Joshua who tells them to help him to save Cain from his inner evil. Cain interrupts and easily defeats Terry and Wen. Grey is the last one standing in his way and the two begin their B-Da Battle. The Battle is a stalemate until Grey is enraged when Cain breaks a B-Da ball that was very special to Joshua. Grey gains the upper-hand in the battle until Cain reveals his new B-Daman Lord Cavalry. Cain then simply toys with Grey missing shots that could have won but after he gets bored Grey was unable to withstand its power and was ultimately defeated. After Cain and Joshua left the gang headed to the B-Da Worlds last known stronghold, Neon City. In Neon City Grey encourages Wen to not give up looking for his brother. After they all rest up Yamato and the gang decide to go and challenge Marda B before he and his army reach Neon City. Yamato, Grey, Terry and Wen continue into a portal to search for the B-Energy that is the weakness of Marda B. After they leave the portal they are met by a statue who offers them a test. All four of them must strike the statue's B-Daman simultaneity. It is not until Joe and Assado come and are frozen by the Statue that they are all able to get in sync and defeat the statue and receive the B-Energy. Once they return to Neon City they are horrified to find that it is destroyed and all their friends turned to stone. The group then decide to storm Marda B's Harrier and are met by Li Yong Fa who Wen decides to take on alone. During their search in the Harrier, they are met by Cain and Joshua who are blocking the doorway to Marda B's lair. Grey decides to battle Cain due to the fact that they have a score to settle. During the course of the battle Cain slowly looses his mind due to the truth of his past revealed by Grey and Joshua's refusal to help him. After Cain's gone completely crazy he is defeated by Grey with using the B-Da Ball Cain has given to Joshua as a child. After Joshua escorts Cain out, Grey collapses slowly out of fatigue and decides the rest is up to Yamato. Grey would return to the group ready to use his B-Energy to defeat the newly reborn Marda Biarce. He and everyone else would work together to defeat Marda Biarce using their B-Energies. Grey and everyone else in the entire series would meet at Cowtune to celebrate their victory ending the series. Battles Episodes *Cobalt Blade *B-DaBattle Mountain *Something to Crow About *Ice to Meet You *Gray and the Blues *A Fistfull of B-DaBalls *Yamato vs. the Masked Marble *The Bull Supremacy *The Bull Identity *Invasion of the B-DaSnatchers *Hog Wild *That's What Friends Are For *The Good, the Bad and the B-DaPlayer (Flashback) *Great B-DaBalls of Fire *The Rapid and the Powerful *Who's Who? *Twisted Sister Act *That's No B-Daman, That's My Sister *Cobalt Saber *For a Few B-DaBalls More *High Stakes *Hurry Up and Wait *All About Enjyu *And the Winner is... *The Return of the B-DaPlayer *Enraging Bull *Rebel Without a B-Daman *The Good, the Bad and the B-Daman *Yamato Versus the Masked Marble Part 2 *The Lion's Den *Food Fight *The B-DaWinds of Change *Over Troubled Water *They Call Me Yamato *Lake B-Daman *With Friends Like These *Meet the Neo-Shadow Alliance *B-DaBreakdown Part 1 *B-DaBreakdown Part 2 *Bright Lights, Neon City *Everybody Wants to Rule the B-DaWorld *Into the Neo-Shadow Den *The Longest B-DaBattle *B-DaStorm *In Search of Greatness Category:Characters Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Shadow Alliance Category:Former Villains